Social Democratic Party of Resha leadership election, 2008
Municipalities won by Chulgrol Municipalities won by Hampermann}} The 2008 Social Democratic Party of Resha leadership election occurred as a result of Aleksander Vurmask's announcement of his retirement. Vurmansk made his announcement on 23 November 2008, and announced that an election would be held to find his replacement within a month. Stefania Chulgrol won the contest on 23 December, beating her opponent Agnesa Hampermann in the popular vote. Social Democratic MPs voted initially in a series of ballots to determine which two candidates' names would go forward to a nationwide ballot of Social Democratic Party members, who would make the final decision. Four Social Democratic members of Parliament (MPs) put themselves forward as candidates: Stefania Chulgrol, Agnessa Hampermann, Denis Samersk, and Marko Zakkermann. In the first-round ballot, Chulgrol placed first, gaining the support of almost half of Social Democratic MPs, with Hampermann coming in second place. The last-place finisher, Samersk, was eliminated on the first ballot. Zakkermann was eliminated in the next round of voting. In the popular vote, Chulgrol defeated Hampermann earning over 60% of the vote. Chulgrol was then appointed leader later that day. After winning the 2009 parliamentary election, Chulgrol appointed Hampermann, Samersk, and Zakkermann to her Cabinet as Minister of State, Minister of Defense, and Minister of Labor, respectively. Election procedure After the candidates are decided, a ballot paper is produced and issued to all Social Democratic Members in the Assembaskgrot, who indicate one choice from the candidates listed. Proxy votes are possible. The ballot is conducted in secret. If there are three candidates in the first ballot, the two who receive the most votes go forward to the general membership. If there are more than three, the candidate receiving the fewest votes is eliminated and a second ballot, under the same rules, is held the following week. If there are no more than three candidates in the second ballot, the two receiving the most votes go forward to the general membership. If a third ballot is required, it is held the following week. This process is repeated as often as necessary. When a ballot with only three candidates is reached, the two candidates who receive the highest number of votes go forward to the general membership. Candidates may withdraw their names at any time, "up to 24 hours of the opening of the ballot", but no new nominations will be accepted after the first ballot. The two candidates selected by the Parliamentary Party are then put to the full membership of the Party in a postal ballot. Each Party member, on a "one member, one vote" basis, may vote for their preferred candidate. Should only a single candidate be nominated, or all but one candidate be eliminated or withdraw before the scheduled end of the election, that single (or remaining) candidate is elected effectively unopposed without—if applicable—the votes of the party membership being issued (or counted if the ballot papers have already been issued). Results The first ballot of MPs was held on 2 December. Chulgrol placed first, ahead of her closest rival Hampermann. Fourth-placed candidate Samersk was knocked out of the race and endorsed Chulgrol. Chulgrol, Hampermann, and Zakkermann advanced to the second ballot held on 9 December. Chulgrol again was the clear winner with over half of the vote, with Hampermann beating Zakkermann, which meant that Chulgrol and Hampermann went through to the members' ballot. On 23 December, Chulgrol was announced Social Democratic Party leader. Candidates Opinion polling Category:Social Democratic Party of Resha leadership elections Category:2008 elections in Resha Category:2008 in Reshan politics